


caught up in a game (where I’m the fool)

by vellutonero



Category: The Sinner (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Study, M/M, Show Went There First, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: - Ты знаешь, есть и другие способы, - сказал Ник, когда Джейми опрокинул в себя пятую стопку бурбона.
Kudos: 1





	caught up in a game (where I’m the fool)

Старенькая дорога шуршала под колесами, а жесткая подвеска машины не давала забыть ни на секунду, что свежий ровный асфальт закончился примерно двадцать километров назад. Ник продолжал жать на педаль газа, не увеличивая давления, несмотря на желание поскорее выехать за пределы штата. Он ехал в тишине, радио в его машине не работало с момента покупки, на новую магнитолу денег у студента, поступившего в престижный вуз с государственной стипендией, не было.  
Любой человек на его месте бы вздрогнул, услышав посреди ночи в машине стук чужих пальцев по приборной панели над бардачком, но Ник даже не скосил глаза. Он знал, что едет один, выезжал из города в одиночестве, однако сидевший рядом с ним Джейми не был сюрпризом.  
Ник еще задолго до этого подозревал в себе признаки расстройства психики, в конце концов, он много читал и был честным со своими эмоциями; редкие галлюцинации Джейми, возникавшего вдруг из ниоткуда рядом с ним только подогревали теорию.  
Они расстались плохо, если вообще можно сказать так: расстались. Они не встречались никогда, а ведь это единственно подходящий антоним. Разошлись? Предполагает взаимность. Джейми поставил точку - и это самая честная и объективная формулировка.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Философские нотки в голосе Джейми звучали совсем, как у него настоящего. Он сидел на пассажирском сидении, подтянув под себя одну ногу и смотрел в окно, опустив его наполовину. Влажный утренний воздух врывался в машину. Ник смахнул со лба кудрявые пряди.  
\- Это - что?  
\- Заставляешь людей совершать глупости. Манипулируешь, - долгая пауза, прежде чем Джейми выдает то, что имел в виду с самого начала, - играешь жертву.  
Ник усмехнулся, переводя взгляд с ненастоящего Джейми на дорогу.  
Правда была в том, что все действия Ника были нацелены на жизнь в гармонии с увеличивающейся энтропией мира. Быть частью хаоса, но осознавать себя в нем. Игра в случай всего лишь служила доказательством того, что Ник сам выбирает свой хаос. Джейми никогда не мог этого понять, считая, что во всем должен быть какой-то скрытый смысл. Именно поэтому сейчас он чувствовал груз отвественности за боль, которую Ник, в его воображении, должен был испытывать из-за разрыва. Ник не задумывался о том, что этот Джейми был создан его подсознанием, и, вероятно, в этом было что-то большее. В свою очередь, Ник просто честно принимал происходящее с ним, был благодарен за волю судьбы и всегда знал, что сделал максимум из того, что было под его контролем. Он не испытывал нервной тревоги, когда шагал в пропасть - для него ее по-просту не существовало.  
По прошествие времени Ник, конечно же, начал понимать невроз Джейми лучше. Из зеркала на него уже стал смотреть другой человек, нежели в колледже: с короткой стрижкой, жесткими глазами и без нервной дрожи в пальцах.  
Он бросил пить, руководствуясь волей случая. Ник потерял очередную местечковую работу, которая даже не была средством к существованию, денег хватало только на выпивку. Он сложил оригами из цифр и цветов, и дал себе только два варианта ответа: пить или воздержаться. В тот вечер Ник заходил в вереницу баров настолько длинную, что в конце концов они все слились в один - и даже в магазине на углу улице ему выпадало бросать пить. Он привычно последовал слепой игре.  
Несмотря на годы трезвости, Ник продолжал разговаривать с Джейми. Даже много позже, когда стоял с руками по локоть в крови посреди своей очередной работы. Работы, которая давала слишком много для него одного денег, не в последнюю очередь потому, что общепринятая мораль для Ника никогда не была компасом.  
\- Выбери цвет.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что какой бы я цвет не назвал, это будет не мой выбор, а всего лишь манифестация твоего собственного желания выбрать какой-то цвет, - у этого Джейми были клыки, которых никогда не было у реального Джейми. Настоящий он всегда был слишком мягким и сдержанным, в поисках новой социальной нормы, за которую бы себя зацепить.  
Настоящий Джейми не играл.  
В темноте и полной тишине Ник чувствовал себя в невесомости, а поэтому даже не удосужился отмахнуться от Джейми. Солёная вода в ванной поддерживала его тело незаметно, как будто он то ли провалился куда-то, то ли взлетел, но навязчивый соленый запах заставлял задуматься о крови. Ник живо представлял себе, как парит на бурой поверхности, и эта идея была самой близкой к тому, что он ощущал, когда комки земли сыпались на него сквозь доски, когда нехватка кислорода заставляла встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами. Только для погружения в это состояние не нужно было полагаться на человека, который - при всем - всего лишь человек. Люди уходят.  
\- В нашем садочке много колючих кустов, - замурлыкал Джейми, нарушая гармонию сеанса. Или сознание Ника расслабилось достаточно, чтобы вызвать схожие видения, - мы водим там хороводы…  
\- Утром, в пять часов, - закончил за него Ник. Джейми тянул к нему руки, но Ник не чувствовал даже колебаний воды вокруг своего тела, не говоря уже о прикосновениях человека, которого рядом с ним уже давно не было.  
\- Ты знаешь, есть и другие способы, - сказал Ник, когда Джейми опрокинул в себя пятую стопку бурбона. После того, как Ник бросил пить, подсчет напитков других стало важной частью его жизни.  
Настоящий Джейми Бёрнс отличался от того, который приходил к Нику, даже внешне. Сидевший перед ним мужчина сильно походил на тех, кого Ник презирал в колледже: человек с обязательствами перед обществом, который понимает, что не достиг своего потенциала. Джейми выглядел неуместно в дорогом баре, хотя и был одет соответсвенно случаю.  
\- Например, - нервно постукивая пальцами по стакану спросил он.  
\- Шибари.  
Джейми вспыхнул, опустил взгляд в алкоголь, но быстро сориентировался и с интересом посмотрел на Ника. Его кудрявые волосы выглядели совсем мягкими, как будто лежали в идеально растрепанной укладке сами собой. Возможно, так и было. Ник повел плечами, не отрывая взгляда от Джейми, но надавил пальцем на свежую рану на руке. Повязка, впопыхах наложенная фармацевтом под клятвенным обещанием обратиться в ближайшую больницу, пропиталась кровью.  
\- Я не предлагаю, - Нику пришлось замаскировать ухмылку глотком воды. Разговаривать с настоящим Джейми было настолько непривычно, что Ник поймал себя на несвойственной ему попытке сдержаться.  
\- Зря, - Джейми-которого-не-было включился в разговор, теребя в руках сложенную бумажку. Он откинул голову на сколько это позволяла спинка пассажирского сиденья и внимательным взглядом наблюдал за Ником.  
Любая дорога из Нью-Йорка - живописная, и эта не была исключением. Полтора часа от города если выехать пораньше и без пробок, быстрый поиск в интернете - и вот Ник уже забронировал себе номер в отеле. Ответа на так и несформулированный вопрос зачем он это делает, у Ника не было. Он настолько привык руководствоваться случаем, что сомнения отпадали сами собой. Если бы Ник был великодушным, он бы верил во вторые шансы. У Джейми Бёрнса такого шанса не было, но Ник ненавидел незаконченную игру.  
Поэтому его ничто не остановило, когда его машина притормозила перед домом в лесу, и он через секундное колебание постучал в дверь.  
Когда Джейми открыл дверь, его лицо искажено чем-то похожим на ужас, Ник ощутил, что все вернулось на круги своя.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод "Полых Людей" Т.С. Элиота - Н. Берберовой.


End file.
